Just One Mistake
by CinnaminKisses
Summary: Just one Mistake can turn your world upside down. When Draco finds his daughter, his life gets incredibley stuffy as he searches for her mother. [Chapter six up.]
1. Arrival

One mistake. All it takes is one mistake, and your entire life turns upside down. Draco made a mistake. At the age of eighteen, he decided to do some good. He donated to a sperm bank, hoping to spread the Malfoy family line. He never knew why he chose that, but he did. He didn't know who the mother was, but he knew that out there, he had a child.

Draco sighed wearily. He was now twenty-eight years old, working in the Ministry of Magic as his father had done. He lived alone; no one really came to his house other than his best mate, Blaise Zabini. His parents had deceased the year before, killed by a group of mutinous Death Eaters. He didn't miss them much, for they had never really been close. He sat on a large, plush couch in his living room, reminiscing to his Hogwarts days. He dreamt happily for a while, drifting into a light doze. He was awakened half an hour later by the pecking of an owl on his window. He sat up groggily.

"Whossere?" he asked, squinting through the darkness. He removed his wand from his pocket.

"Lumos," the room lit up from the light on his wand. He walked to the window and opened it, the large tawny owl fluttering in, settling itself on his coffee table. He sat again, untying the letter. It had an official looking seal on it, though it was not the seal from the Ministry, or from Hogwarts. He opened it curiously, and read it aloud, though no one was there but the owl and himself.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy,

As you know, you donated your sperm to the Sperm Bank of Hogsmeade approximately 10 years ago. We are pleased to inform you that your sperm was used, and the woman who birthed a beautiful little girl. That was ten years ago, though. We have discovered that the mother of this young girl has gone missing. Though we tried the godmother and godfather of the girl, we decided they were unfit to handle a child of this age, and she had no living relatives. The only other choice we had was to grant you her custody. She awaits you in Hogsmeade Adoption Agency. Her name is Felicity. If you do not feel you can handle her, please owl back immediately. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Hogsmeade Adoption Agency"

Draco sat, bewildered on his couch, gaping at the letter. A daughter? He never expected this. Grabbing his coat once again, he ran to the fireplace. The owl chirped sharply. He rolled his eyes and walked back to her, giving her a pat on the head and ushering her to the window. She gave him an appreciative nip and flew out the window towards Hogsmeade. Walking once to the fireplace once again, and he threw some Floo powder into the roaring flames, they turned green. He stepped in, and yelled, "Hogsmeade Adoption Agency!" and he was gone in a swirl of char.

A great whoosh of air was heard through the large white halls of the Adoption Agency. Draco stepped out of the fireplace, brushing char off his clothes.

"I hate that," he spat, as a house elf came and took his coat.

"Someone will be with you momentarily, sir" she squeaked, scurrying away. Draco sat in a stuffed armchair nearby, and soon a woman cam out from around the hall corner.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy! How good to see you! My name is Gladice Goodem; I'm the director of the agency. I'll tell you know Felicity is absolutely delighted to see you! She can't believe she's finally meeting you!" she said, leading him down the hallway. As the approached the end, a small girl with flaming red hair and cold, gray eyes stepped into the hallway.

"Gladice? Is he here yet?" she asked in a false-sweet voice. Draco sensed the girl's sarcasm, and smiled. She was a Malfoy.

"Yes, dear. This is he! Draco Malfoy, your father!" she exclaimed, and Draco was surprised she wasn't bouncing. "I'll give you two a while to catch up. When you're done, I'll be in my office down the hall. Ta ta!" she said, walking off into a room not so far away, closing the door quietly. Draco looked at the girl.

"So you're Felicity," he said to her, and then quietly to himself, unsure feelings rising within him. "My daughter..."

Hey peeps! how yall doing? i know, its short, but im infamous for writing short chapters. whaddya guys think? lemme know! I LOVE YOU ALL!!


	2. Return

LAST TIME:

Draco looked at the girl.

"So you're Felicity," he said to her, and then quietly to himself, unsure feelings rising within him. "My daughter..."  
--

The small girl snorted in annoyance.

"No, I'm your aunt's nephew's brother's mother's sister's girlfriend. My name's Ive. Ive Anidiot Foradad..." she said sarcastically, shaking her head. "You're dumb as a bloody doorknob!" she laughed, a high, shrieking laugh that somehow reminded him of Pansy Parkinson. He shuddered at her memory, and looked at the girl.

"Oh yes...you're a Malfoy alright. Very funny Felicity, but you should know, it'll get you nowhere..." He said, somewhat grimly. His eyes skimmed over the girl, noticing some dominant Malfoy features, and some that seemed familiar, though he couldn't place it. He saw her flaming red hair, her browned freckles, and her small, fragile form. Then he was the ones of the Malfoy; cold, gray eyes, pale white skin, a stomach turning sneer but with perfect teeth. He laughed loosely, already forming a bond with his daughter. He just didn't realize, she wasn't so happy.

Felicity sighed angrily as her and her 'father' walked back towards Ms. Goodem's office. This sucked ass. First off, her mother disappears. Then, these retards said that Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron couldn't take care of her. Now, they stuck her with this retard that looks like her and said he's her father, whom she'd been looking for for at least 3 years now... She shook her head, pushing her father away from her. She almost felt bad for the man, being woken in the middle of the night to receive some ten-year-old brat that hated him. She reached the office, opening it quickly, just narrowly missing Draco's face.

'Good....' She thought.

"Ahh, good to see you two have begun bonding!" cried Ms. Goodem in delight. She conjured up a piece of parchment. "Sign here," she said, pointing to a line on the parchment, "And Felicity will be under your care, legally, until her mother is found." She added with slight despair, for she was worried for the woman. Draco signed quickly with a quill that had appeared next to the parchment. Mrs. Goodem ushered them towards the fireplace, and threw in a handful of Floo powder. She shoved Draco forward first, and he shouted, "Malfoy Manor!" And disappeared.  
--

Draco stumbled out of the fireplace to see his dark apartment. He clapped his hands lightly, and the candles lit themselves around the entire house. He turned back to the fireplace just in time to see Felicity appear in a gust of char, falling forward. He rushed forward, catching her as she fell. She stood up, pushing Draco away. He sighed worriedly, and glanced at her.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. "Pick a bedroom, it doesn't matter..." He shook his head angrily and headed for his bedroom.  
--

Draco lay back on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He closed his eyes, thinking to himself.

Where did I go wrong? She's my daughter.... MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! I don't understand her; she's so bloody sarcastic! There's no way I was like that! .... Was I?

He wondered these things in awe, slowly falling to sleep.  
--

As her father left her, she rolled her eyes. She followed him to a long hallway. She turned into the first bedroom she found, opening the door and immediately falling in love with what she saw. A large room, all in green, black, and gray. There was a large, circular bed in the corner of the room, polished wood armoire on the right wall. She walked in, closing the door behind her. She smiled, realizing there was a private bathroom, all in black and white marble. She quickly undressed, filling the tub. There were many taps, so she filled it with warm water and blue, cotton candy-smelling bubbles. She jumped in the moment it was filled, plunging down to the bottom of the swimming pool-sized bath. She sank into it, letting the warm water relax her muscles. She washed slowly, adoring the fragrance of the bubbles. When she finished, she dipped underneath the water, swimming towards the entrance. She stepped out of the tub, plucking the plug up with her toe as she got out. The blue water swirled down the drain, gone instantly with a gurgle. She smiled, wrapping a towel around herself. She melted into the warm cotton, carrying herself into her room. She sat on her new bead, the cool satin sheets contrasting with the warmth on her legs. She sighed, falling into a deep slumber.  
--

Hey dudes! Didya like it? I hope so.

Peachygurl31: Thanks, I'm glad you like it Brandi! Woohoo for me!

ShiningWishingStar: Thankz for reading, I hope you like this chappie! I'm guessing the hair gave it away, didn't it? Oh dang...

AdepressedSpooty: Hey! I'm glad you read it. Well, here's the chapter I promised! Go spread the word!!


	3. Breakfast

A/n: Hey guys... this is gonna be like really really really really short, but you'll have an update by tomorrow, PROMISE!

Disclaimer: I own Felicity, nuttin else....'cept another charrie, but shes not here yet.

TO THE STORY!

LAST TIME:

She smiled, wrapping a towel around herself. She melted into the warm cotton, carrying herself into her room. She sat on her new bead, the cool satin sheets contrasting with the warmth on her legs. She sighed, falling into a deep slumber.

--

The enchanting aroma of breakfast fled throughout the manor.

Draco awoke with a start, first smelling the food and getting excited, then becoming worried. 'Can a ten year old cook?' He asked him self, brow furrowing. He hoisted himself out of bed, noticing he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. He shook his head, quickly stripping himself of the clothes. He stepped in front of the mirror, glancing over his torso. Though he was still muscular, age was beginning to toll; he had gained a 4 or 5 pounds in the past months. He Quickly changed into some casual muggle clothes, just black slacks and a black, fitted t-shirt. He walked out of his room barefoot, admiring the feel of the carpet beneath his feet.

--

When Felicity awoke this morning, it was late. She could tell. The sun was already shining into the bedroom window, almost blindingly. She quickly got herself dressed, finding clothes in the armoire that seemed perfect for her, so she put on a pair of black jeans and a tight green shirt, opening her door soon afterwards. She was smacked in the face by the scent of bacon and eggs as she opened the door, and she quickly followed the scent to the kitchen. She stopped there, seeing an unfamiliar man. He was tall, taller than Draco, with black hair and a chiseled body.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" she asked, wonderingly.

He turned to her as well. He had a smirk on his face, slightly showing off some pearly white teeth. She saw he had blue eyes, and his brow was furrowed slightly.

"I think I should ask you, who the bloody hell are you?" he asked.

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second!"

"So?"

"So, first is the worst, second is the best..." he chanted, laughing slightly. At that moment, Draco walked into the room. He smiled at Felicity, but she ignored him. He looked to the man and raised his brow.

"What?? She started it!!" He said innocently.

"Now children," Draco said mockingly. "Felicity, this is my mate Blaise Zabini. Blaise, this is my...well, my daughter. Felicity." Blaise went quiet.

"Daughter? But... Draco, you got some 'splaining to do!"


	4. LeavingReturning

A/N: Hey peeps! I promised you a fast update, and well, ta da! Enjoy!

LAST TIME:

"Now children," Draco said mockingly. "Felicity, this is my mate Blaise Zabini. Blaise, this is my...well, my daughter. Felicity." Blaise went quiet.

"Daughter? But... Draco, you got some 'splaining to do!"

--

Okay, maybe it wasn't that funny. But it was fitting. Blaise was always trying to be the funny man.

"What?" Draco asked, amused.

"It's something from an old muggle show. You wouldn't know... but seriously. A daughter?" Said Blaise, still confused as hell. He shook his head, and leaned back on the counter.

"I'll explain later," he said, a hint of worry in his voice as he glanced quickly towards Felicity.

"You know, I can tell what happened. I'm not an idiot." Felicity said to Draco icily.

"I know that, sweetheart, I just wasn't sure if you'd feel comfortable in that situation..." Draco looked worriedly at her.

"Sweetheart? Who the hell are you to call me sweetheart? Don't you ever, ever call me that unless I say you can, got it?" she yelled angrily at him, her face turning a bright red. "I'll tell him what happened...

"This idiot went twelve years ago to the Hogsmeade Sperm Bank, depositing his grossness. It was soon needed for my mother's child, and I was born nine months later in 1993. It is now 2004, as I hope you know, and my eleventh birthday is in two days. July 9th..." She said dreamily, smiling for real. "But, sadly, my mother has disappeared, so they tried to put me in a home with my aunt Hermione. They didn't like her, said her apartment was too small. Then they tried to put me with my uncle Ronnie. They said he didn't know how to take care of a kid. My mom's friend Harry wanted to adopt me, but he's not a relative or a godparent so they couldn't let him. I have no other relatives, so they stuck me with this genius!" She said, finishing. Blaise looked at her in shock.

"Did you say...an aunt named Hermione?" he asked uneasily.

"Yep! Hermione! Hermione Granger! She's the best aunt ever. She takes me shopping, and to ice cream places, pizza parlors, all sorts of great muggle stores, amusement parks..." As she was babbling on about her favorite aunt, Blaise looked to Draco, smiling.

"Mate, I forgot to tell you... I'm getting married. To Felicity's aunt Hermione!" He started to laugh. Felicity broke off from her rambling, eyes wide. "'Mione's getting MARRIED?" She asked, excitement in her face.

"Yes, yes she is. And too me! Looks like I'm going to be your uncle now!" Blaise said happily.

"Wait...Hermione...Hermione Granger..." Draco thought back to his Hogwarts days, remembering a certain bushy haired bookworm. He gasped. "GRANGER?" Blaise nodded silently, still smiling. "You're getting married to a bloody mudblood!" He cried angrily, glaring daggers at Blaise.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

Two angry voices answered him simultaneously, but Felicity reached him first, drawing back her fist and sending a strong punch right where the sun don't shine.

"Don't you EVER call her that! EVER!" Felicity fumed, her face growing red with frustration.

Blaise stepped over to Draco, who was now kneeling on the floor.

"I thought you'd be better than that, mate." He said, shaking his head. "C'mon Felicity...I'll show you around Hogsmeade..." He said, walking out Draco's front door, and she followed him.

--

Blaise and Felicity had an awesome day, and by the time they got home, which was nearly dark, she was already calling him Uncle B. They were a funny sight together: a tall, suave, black haired man and a petite, loud, red haired little girl. Draco laughed as they walked through the front door, arm in arm, loudly singing one of 'The Witch Sisters' newest songs.

"Hey you guys... Looks like you've become friends." He chuckled. Blaise and felicity just smiled, laughed. "How about we go out to dinner? I know a great Japanese Hibachi restaurant!" he said enthusiastically, but the duo looked at him skeptically, and he sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean to insult her, I just snapped. I won't do it again, I promise." He said apologetically, and they smiled once more.

"As long as you promise," started Blaise.

"Then we'll go!" finished Felicity happily, jumping up and down. "Is it a magic restaurant or a muggle one?" She asked.

"It's magic, but they use muggle cooking methods.

"Oh good!" she squealed, throwing a dark green cloak over, that Blaise had bought her. She smiled giddily as they stepped towards the fireplace.

Draco stepped in first, yelling "Mo Mo Yama!" and swirling away in a cloud of green ash. Next Felicity and Blaise squeezed in together, yelling exactly what Draco did, and disappearing.


	5. She's a WHO?

A/N: oh yeah. Contest. Wanna be in the story? Email me a description Of you or a charrie and your screenname. oh...this shappie might be a tad bit confusing, sorry. Lots of POV changes.

LAST TIME:

She smiled giddily as they stepped towards the fireplace. Draco stepped in first, yelling "Mo Mo Yama!" and swirling away in a cloud of green ash. Next Felicity and Blaise squeezed in together, yelling exactly what Draco did, and disappearing.

The story-

--

Dinner had been wonderful. Entertaining, delicious, funny. Felicity had a great time.

FLASHBACK

The man at the Hibachi table smiled, chopping a half onion into several slices. He positioned them one atop another, pouring oil into the center. The glames came up from within the onion volcano, making the girl giggle as it smoked.

END 

--

Blaise smiled, seeing the sleeping figure on the couch. He tiptoed over, caressing her cheek with his hand. He gave her a light kiss on the head, moving a fallen blanket atop her. He played with her bushy hair for a moment, not being able to stop himself from smiling. Without another action, he carried himself down the hall to his own room, opening his door, then crossing back to the sleeping Hermione. He lifted her gentle frame easily. He carried her over to his own room, placing her gently on the black satin sheets of his featherbed. She stirred slightly, smiling.

"Blaisey?"

"'ello love. Have a good sleep?"

She laughed.

"Surprise...I was waiting for you..." she yawned, smiling.

"Wait no longer, love. I'm home." He said, climbing on top of the bed next to her, and kissing her cheek gently. She turned to look at him.

"Tonight?" she asked, somewhat excited and somewhat worried.

"Okay." He replied, and their bodies came together in passionate love.

--

A few days after their little dinner date, Draco and Felicity were living together happily. No more fights, disagreement, any of that. But he had to ask.

"Felicity," he asked one morning at breakfast, three days after the meeting with Blaise. "I have to ask. Do you know you're mother's name?" he asked. Felicity turned red, eyes downcast. "Her...her name? Well... I was trying to forget, you know? But... well... her name is Ginny...Well, Virginia. Virginia Weasley."

"WEASLEY?"

"Yeah. And I'm Felicity Narcissa Weasley. I love that name, Narcissa. Isn't it so pretty?"

"It was my mothers name." Said Draco grimly, turning away from her. His daughter was a Weasley? He was disgusted. He turned back to Felicity.

"Honey, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay!"

Draco walked out of the kitchen, into the study. He quickly walked to the fireplace and stuck his head in, calling "Ministry of Magic!"

--

His head appeared in Vincent Crabbe's office.

"Vinny!" he yelled sharply, and Vinny (We'll call him Vin!) looked up, smiling.

"Hey, Draco! To what am I due this pleasure?" he said, sounding like he came out of that muggle movie, what was it? Oh. The Godfather. Draco laughed.

"I need you to do me a favor, Vinny."

"Any thing for you, Draco man!"

"I need you to find Ginny Weasley. May be under Virginia or Ginevra." He guessed, looking worriedly at Vin.

"May I inquire as to why?" asked Vin, looking confused.

Draco explained the situation to him, and Vin bit his lip.

"One found female coming right up, boss!"


	6. Found

NOTE: Virginia is now Ginevra. I like that so much better, and the more I hear it, the more I want to use it!

"I got her, Draco! Got a blip for Ginevra Weasley at St. Mungo's! want someone to come with ya?"

"No, Vin. I'll be fine. Thanks."

"No prob, man. Talk to ya soon."

"See ya, vinny…"

Dracp popped his head back out of the fireplace, brushing the char out of his hair. He sighed, calling Felicity in to the room. She popped in quickly. Too quickly.

"Felicity? Were you eavesdropping?"

"Um… no?"

"yea, sure!"

"Well… I was, but… they found mom?"

"Yes. And we're going to see her, Miss Felicity!" he said, knowing it would excite the girl greatly.

"It's Felix from now on, okay dad? Felix!" she said, smiling.

"Well, okay, Felix. Wanna go find your mom?"

"YEAH!" She screamed in delight, running out of the room to get ready. Draco smiled, Pulling on his jacket and shoes. By the tie he had finished tying his black dress shoes, she had reappeared in the doorway, completely transformed.

She wore pink and black leggings, a black and pink plaid skirt, and a black long sleeved shirt with the Witch Sisters band logo on it. To top it all off, she wore black converse high tops and had her hair pulled into a pony. She smiled wickedly at him, holding up her hand, pinky and pointer finger up, in a muggle rock-on symbol. He laughed and beckoned her toward the fire. "We're going to Saint Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Okay?" she nodded, taking a handful of Floo powder and tossing it to the flames, which turned a bright emerald.

"SAINT MUGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES" she yelled after she hopped into the fire, swirling away into the dust.

Draco too stepped into the fire, swirling off soon to the hospital.

䆛1----䆛1

"Ginevra Weasley, please."

"One moment…Yes. Room 3227."

"Thank you."

"But sir?"

"yes?"

"She has family visiting now. It's family only time."

"I am family."

"Of course sir. My apologies."

So they climbed the stairs in silence, reaching the floor quickly. Opening the stairwell door, Felix peeked in, seeing someone she knew all too well.

"UNCLE RON!" she exclaimed, running down the hall.

"Felicity?" he asked in awe, picking her up in a bear hug.

"It's me. Me and my daddy!"

Draco stepped out and grinned sheepishly at Ron.

"MALFOY…" he fumed, putting down the girl. "So you've had her, eh?" he asked, and without another word, he punched the man in the nose. Draco swayed, and fell to the floor, passed out.


	7. Oh, My Aching Face

Draco hesitantly opened his eyes, his vision blurry. The white walls of the room he was in blinded him for a moment; he clenched his eyes shut and moaned to himself.

"You see what you've done?" shrieked a voice. "I can't believe you did that! What is your problem?"

Draco recognized the voice as his daughter's. He opened his eyes again, carefully looking around the room. Though his gaze was still skewed, he could make out two red-headed mops in the room, one standing next to him, which he guessed was Felicity's, and one across the room. He shifted in the chair he was in. For a moment, he wondered how long he had been knocked out, and where he was now, but he pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

"It's all right, Felix. I expected as much," he said, his voice gaining strength as he sat up from his uncomfortable slouched position.

"Her name is Felicity," said Ron scathingly from across the room.

"I asked him to call me Felix," replied the girl with just as much attitude and a cold glare to go with it. "I hate my name."

"Nice to see you too, Weasley. Ron. What ever," Draco said, holding his head in his hands. He felt puffy skin next to his nose and winced as his fingers brushed the bruise. He careful brushed off a bit of dried blood, hoping his face wasn't too much of a mess. "You pack quite the punch…"

Ron laughed harshly. "I've been saving that for years, Ferret. Now, would someone mind telling my why the bloody hell you had my niece?"

Felicity shook her head. "He's my father," she said shortly, daring him to argue.

He didn't.

Ron stared at his niece, then at Draco, then back to Felicity with his mouth hanging open. "Wha-? But… no. He can't be. Ginny would never—"

"It wasn't like that," Draco said quickly. "Sperm bank. Don't ask."

Ron just shook his head in disbelief. Before any more questions could be asked, Felicity asked, "What happened to my mum?"

Her voice was quiet, and she stared determinedly at the floor, though her grip on Draco's arm was forceful enough to turn her knuckles white. _She seems so mature… except in times like these,_ thought Draco.

Ron was quiet, and he seemed to be struggling for words.

"She… ah… Felic- er, Felix, honey. Your mom…" he sighed, his brows furrowed in thought for a moment before he continued. "We're not sure what happened, exactly, but it seems as if your mom touched something that had a powerful curse on it. That curse effected her brain, and she went walking around muggle London, and… sweetheart, she was hit by a car."

Tears streamed from Felix's cool, gray eyes, yet when she spoke, her voice was cold and hard.

"Will she be okay?"

Again, Ron hesitated. "The healer's aren't sure. Her injuries from the car were simple enough to fix, but she's been in a coma for a few days now. They can't do much until they find out what it was that she touched. And even then, we can't be sure."

Felix bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She looked up into her uncle's warm brown eyes. "How long does she have if we can't find what cursed her?"

"A week. Two at the most."

Her breath caught in her chest and she looked around the room, wanting to see anything except Ron's pained expression. She found herself looking towards Draco for solace; his searching gray eyes met her own. Without a word, she collapsed into him, chest heaving with sobs.

Ron watched with apprehension as Draco held the young girl in his arms, gently stroking her red hair. _Who would have imagined… _he thought. _Draco Malfoy, Felicity's father. And a good one at that._

There was a soft rap on the door, and a bushy haired woman peeked in. "Ron?" she said, sticking her head into the room. She looked around for a second, but then she shrieked quite loudly.

"They've found her! FELICITY!" Hermione squealed, bursting into the room. The door slammed against the wall, but she paid it no mind, instead rushing over to embrace her goddaughter.

"Auntie Mione!" Felix said, hugging her aunt tightly. "It's Felix now, Auntie."

Hermione pulled away to gaze at Felix, giving her a careful once over. "Where have you been?"

"Well, before I tell you that, you have something you need to tell me, don't you, Auntie?"

Hermione stared at her, confused. Felix grinned before continuing.

"A marriage, perhaps? To a man known as… Blaise Zabini?"

Hermione gaped at her for a second, blood rushing to her cheeks as she blushed. "But…how did you know?" she asked.

"Ah, well, me and Blaisey go way back," she said nonchalantly, though she had trouble hiding her grin.

Hermione beamed back at her.

"Congratulations, Hermione," said Draco from behind his daughter.

"Oh, yeah, Mione…" Said Felix, dramatically stepping to the side as she finished her sentence. "Meet my dad."


End file.
